


The Universe I Hold In My Hands (Is You)

by Paciboy77



Series: Moments [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Diapers, Gen, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-17 22:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19964515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paciboy77/pseuds/Paciboy77
Summary: Steve's having a hard day.





	The Universe I Hold In My Hands (Is You)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blueblueelectricblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueblueelectricblue/gifts).



> This is my new other account for ageplay fics! C:

Steve was having what Bucky colloquially called "an absolutely crapshoot of a day." Everything was too much. His shirt was too itchy, Daddy, yet he didn't want his yellow striped shirt because the collar would suffocate him, but he didn’t want his blue shirt because it wasn’t the right color, and no diapers, Daddy, he absolutely insisted he was big enough for pull-ups… and when he had an accident and was promptly put back into diapers, as was their rule about accidents, he cried and cried. 

Currently, he was sneering at a miniature red backpack that had a harness connected to it. “No, Daddy.”

Truth be told, little Steve could be a bit of a hellion in public; he’d bolt whenever something interesting caught his eye. One he’d even run up to a guy and asked for a bite of his sandwich, which had Bucky apologizing profusely while the kind man laughed it off and ruffled Stevie’s hair. Lucky that littles were doted on by most everyone in society, even those whose class didn’t necessarily fall into the caregiver role. It was certainly something to be grateful for. 

“Steve, I told you this would happen if you wandered off again, and you almost got pecked by that angry pigeon, remember?”

Steve flushed bright red, mumbling, “That pigeon asked for it!” Bucky couldn’t suppress a fond smile at his little boy. God, he was cute, but he’d fight any living thing in the world. 

He fixed a stern expression onto his face though, so Steve would know he meant business. He pointed to the backpack. “It’s either this, Steve, or you hang onto my belt loops all day. And neither of us want that.”

“NO!” Came the replying screech, and Bucky pinched his nose. Dear lord, he had a fussy kid on his hands today. They were supposed to go see Clint and Natasha for a play date, but the way this day was going, he’d be surprised if they even got out the door. 

“Don’t you want to see Clint and Tasha?” He asked. Steve appeared to think about it for all of one second before he flopped to the ground in a dramatic pile. “Nooooo!”

“Okay,” Bucky told him agreeably. “When you’re ready to discuss this, I’ll be in the kitchen.” And with that, he left.

When he poked his head in five minutes later, Steve was idly tracing the wood grain, looking sleepy and pouty. “Daddy,” he fussed, then turned his head when Daddy hadn’t immediately materialized at his side. “Daddyyyyyy!”

“Yes, lovebug?” Bucky asked, not moving an inch. 

“‘M sorry.”

“That’s all right, Stevie, apology accepted. But we do need to use that backpack, though. Do you know why?”

Steve huffed. “Cuz I wander ‘way when I’m s’ppose to stay by your side.”

“That’s right,” Bucky nodded, “but more importantly, it’s so you can stay safe. I don’t want you getting into trouble you can’t get yourself out of. Does that make sense?”

“Yah huh.”

“Then let’s get going, kiddo.” He couldn’t, and wouldn’t, mask the fondness in his voice. His Stevie was a hellion, but he was his hellion.


End file.
